101 Kisses for Skull Kid and Link
by animeninjaNIPPON
Summary: Written for the 101 Kisses challenge on LiveJournal, because somebody had to. Join the adventure for mistaken identities, mischief, mended hearts, and more! [Slash, fluff, sap, and some het]
1. Back To Clock Town

**Title: **Back to Clock Town**  
Author: **animeninjaNIPPON  
**Pairing: **Skull Kid/Link**  
Fandom: **Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask  
**Theme:** #99 - Clock  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. That honor goes to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, et. al. Given that, I cannot guarantee that the characters will be 100 percent IC all the time, as I am not Miyamoto. (If I was, that would rock.) Also be warned – in some prompts Link is a child, and in some he is an adult. I decided to mix it up a bit for variety. There is also some Anju/Kafei mentioned here, just so you know.

"You'll never find us!"

Those were the last words uttered by Tatl before she and her equally confident brother, Tael, flew away, leaving the Skull Kid to count to one hundred by himself. Their game of hide-and-seek began hours ago. Now Skull Kid couldn't find his fairy friends anywhere, and he had searched in all of their favorite hiding spots...

"You guys," he called into every hollow log and tree knothole he passed. "Where are you?"

Skull Kid was so determined to find Tatl and Tael that he didn't realize he had left the forest and wandered into Romani Ranch. Nevertheless, he continued to look. "Yoo-hoo..." He lifted up a seemingly empty crate, and in return he was ambushed by cuccos. The frantic birds chased the poor imp out of the ranch and into a large clearing in Termina Field.

After running for his life, Skull Kid came to a halt, crouching down and gasping for breath. He was lost, alone, and disappointed that he was unable to find his friends. Plus, the sun was rapidly setting. Skull Kid pulled himself onto an nearby tree stump. "Where are you?" he whispered as hopeless tears hit the grass.

In the distance, a young man wearing a green tunic, sitting nobly atop a chestnut horse, carefully made his way toward the sobbing Skull Kid. He was on his way to Clock Town, about an hour's distance away – a town he had not seen in seven years.

Curiosity provoked the man to slow to a stop as he approached Skull Kid, who was muttering, "My friends...I can't find them..." and such laments through his crying.

By arbitrary chance, Skull Kid glanced upward and was taken by surprise – not only was there a stranger standing in front of him, but that "stranger" was his old childhood friend: Link!

Link was much older now than he was when he had last seen Skull Kid, but still recognizable – that golden hair, primarily hidden by a green cap; that sword and shield, though somewhat different in design; that familiar horse, Epona...and most of all, that familiar scent that hinted of life in the forest. Skull Kid, in comparison, hadn't changed a great deal (the forest area was known as a place of perpetual youth), although he had grown slightly taller and thinner. He wondered if Link remembered him...

"It's...it's YOU!" Skull Kid exclaimed, straightening up. He was so excited to see Link that he momentarily forgot about Tael and Tatl. "You look different..."

"Hey!" someone called from the distance. Link and Skull Kid turned simultaneously in the direction of the exclamation, which had come from one of the town's guards. "Are you coming to the celebration of Anju and Kafei's wedding anniversary? It's starting right now!"

Skull Kid looked at his feet, and then back to Link. "You're going to the anniversary celebration? That sounds like fun!" He giggled. "I've never been to one before...and I don't know where my other friends are hiding right now...so...could I go with you?"

Link smiled and nodded. He placed a hand on Epona's back and slowly guided her toward their destination, and with his other hand beckoned for Skull Kid to follow.

Clock Town lay straight ahead. Link had so many memories of events that had happened there, each marked in return by the memory of a mask. Skull Kid also had his share of memories and masks, albeit not very positive ones...a thought that made him somewhat apprehensive. "Link...are they going to be mean to me? I mean, for what I've done..."

Link shook his head reassuringly in response. He was certain that the citizens of Clock Town had completely forgiven Skull Kid for his misdeeds. Besides, Skull Kid was his friend, and as respected as Link was by the townspeople, his judgment on companions would have to be trusted.

When they arrived, South Clock Town was completely crowded. Link had to leave Epona outside the village walls, but even without her it was still packed. One of the guards moved over to give Link and Skull Kid ended up being pushed up against Link by a carpenter of substantial girth.

Up on top of the Clock Tower stood Anju and Kafei (long since transformed back to his original stature), dressed in formal attire. Kafei stepped forward to address the crowd. "Thank you, everyone, for joining my beloved Anju and I in celebrating seventh anniversary. These past seven years have been wonderful..."

As Kafei gave his speech, Skull Kid took in the warmth he could feel from Link's side. He had never been around so many people at one time, and the crowd was making him nervous – but somehow, being close to Link made him feel secure. Link was, after all, the Hero of Time, and also the first person to be nice to him...other than giants and fairies, of course. Still, Link had been kind to Skull Kid so many times before they eventually lost contact, even when Skull Kid himself didn't think he was worthy of such shows of friendship. And now that the two had crossed paths again, Skull Kid was beginning to realize just how much he had missed Link. He half-closed his eyes and started to lean into his elfin hero when the clock suddenly struck midnight.

The carpenters cheered and the rest of the crowd clapped their hands, so Skull Kid stood up on tip-toe to see precisely what all the fuss was about.

Beneath the clock that gave the town its namesake, Kafei pulled Anju close to him and kissed her with such passion that the infamous lovebirds Honey and Darling ceased their own loving adoration for one moment to gaze in awe. Skull Kid, too, watched in amazement as fireworks graced the sky behind the happy couple and the clock chimed in time to each spark of color. Once again, he was happy to be near Link in a time of celebration.

The crowd poured out into the field to continue the celebration with music, dancing, and food. Link and Skull Kid stayed behind for a moment to catch up on each other's personal histories.

"I'm glad I got to see you again," Skull Kid concluded. "You made me feel better."

Suddenly, two sparks of light came down from the sky and flew into Skull Kid's face. Closer inspection revealed them to be Tatl and Tael!

"Where were you?" Tael demanded. "You were gone for hours. We thought you'd abandoned us!"

"I told you he'd never find us," Tatl quipped. "And we're not going to tell you where we hid."

Reunited at last, the four friends left South Clock Town to join the other celebrators in Termina Field.


	2. Strange Behavior

**Title: **Strange Behavior**  
Author: **animeninjaNIPPON**  
Pairing:** Skull Kid/Link**  
Fandom:** Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**  
Theme:** #51 - Honest Mistake  
**Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own LoZ or any of it's characters. If I did, there would certainly be more of Skull Kid in the series! And bear in mind, I'm not Shigeru Miyamoto, for if I was, I could promise complete and utter in-character-ness...but I can't.

Also: Slash and fluff ahead. And the name "Deku Styx" is a reference to the band "Styx."

Tael and Tatl were playing a game of fairy tag while they waited for the Skull Kid to arrive and play with them. It wasn't long before the two fairies grew impatient, despite having only waited fifteen minutes.

"He should be here by now," Tatl complained.

"Well, let's wait a little longer," Tael suggested.

"NO!" Tatl fluttered her wings angrily. "I'm going to find him." With that, she took off through the trees and deep into the Lost Woods.

"Tatl, wait!" Tael called after his sister, following her through the forest maze. "You're so annoying sometimes!"

Both fairies stopped short of a small clearing, where a lone Skull Kid in a Keaton Mask sat on a tree stump with a flute. He fidgeted with the instrument nervously and glanced around as though he was waiting for someone to arrive.

He saw Tatl and Tael fly up to him and asked, "Do you need something?"

"You promised to play with us," Tael replied.

"I never said that," Skull Kid snapped.

"Don't joke around!" Tatl fumed. "We've been waiting for you, and you went off by yourself without even telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know either of you." The Skull Kid was getting rather irritated.

Tatl was about to retort, but Tael cut her off. "Hey, wait a minute...where did you get that new mask?"

"My friends gave it to me when we formed our band, the Deku Styx. We all wear masks."

Tatl and Tael glanced at each other in confusion. All of a sudden, two other Skull Kids – one wearing a Spooky Mask, the other a Bunny Hood – joined the first with their instruments.

"Wait a minute..." Tael began to put two and two together: they had been talking to the wrong Skull Kid the whole time. "We're sorry," Tael continued. "You look just like our friend – he likes to wear masks sometimes, and he used to sit there by himself and play his flute..."

"You should have said something sooner!" Tatl chided the Skull Kid in the Keaton Mask. She then turned back to Tael. "Well, if that's not him, then where IS he?"

"I don't know...let's go find him!"

"He's probably waiting for us!"

They took off as quickly as they had come, leaving the Deku Styx behind in bewilderment. As they raced through the forest foliage, Tatl caught sight of two figures: one young man clad in green, the other a somewhat short imp. "I found him!"

"Are you sure?" Tael teased.

"Look for yourself. He's with Link!"

The Skull Kid – their friend – said something to Link, accentuated with childlike laughter. Link sat down, saying something that apparently only Skull Kid could hear. Skull Kid took a seat next to Link...and suddenly, Link leaned in and kissed him!

One can only imagine how shocked the fairies were.

Tatl paused briefly before responding, "...It's kind of cute...in a strange sort of way."

Down on the forest floor, Link and Skull Kid pulled away from one another, gazed slightly into each other's eyes, and then began their own game of tag.

Tael glanced at them nonchalantly. "Maybe we should sit this one out."


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Title: **Truth or Dare**  
Author: **animeninjaNIPPON  
**Pairing: **Skull Kid/Link**  
Fandom: **Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask  
**Theme:** #52 - Lingerie; undergarments  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. That honor goes to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo, et. al. Given that, I cannot guarantee that the characters will be 100 percent IC all the time, as I am not Miyamoto. (If I was, that would rock.) Link's a kid in this one, but the content is pretty mild, so it's not too channish. Also, talk about women's underwear in here...nothing graphic enough for a PG-13, I'm sure. Maybe I just have a dirty mind.

Another thing I'd like to note is that I've been doing some of the prompts as fanart - you can find them on my DeviantART account (I use the same name there as I do here). Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The Skull Kid was up to his usual mischief again – the kind that originally made the townspeople threaten to tear him limb from limb if he didn't knock it off. But after the whole Majora's Mask incident, when he and Link became friends, Clock Town's natives figured that "any friend of Link's is a friend of mine" and resolved to tolerate the imp for their hero's sake.

Unfortunately for them, Skull Kid was something of a bad influence on Link.

The duo spent their mornings in the Lost Woods with their fairy friends, Tael and Tatl, plotting their immature schemes. On one such occasion, Skull kid sat giggling on a tree stump, surrounded by his pals, and suggested deviously:

"I know! Let's play 'truth or dare'!"

He placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward. "You first, Link – truth or dare?" He pointed to the elfin boy in question.

"Hey!" Tatl cut in. "Who said you get to decide what we play?"

"Yeah, you decided last time," Tael added.

Skull Kid turned to the fairies. "But you always want to play tag!"

"Not _always_," Tatl scoffed. "Besides, you're probably going to get us in really big trouble!"

Tael fluttered in devious circles around his sister. "You're just scared."

"I am _not_!"

The fairies continued their sibling banter and Link watched them, unsure of what else he could do in such a situation. Skull Kid sulked – he didn't like it when his friends were fighting, but there was nothing he could do until they settled their dispute. In the meantime, he kept his eyes on Link. A gentle zephyr blew the boy's blond bangs off his face, exposing the friendly face Skull Kid had come to admire so much. He wondered how it was possible Link could be so kind as to give him a second chance after all the trouble he had caused...

Link turned suddenly as though realizing he was being watched, and then inched closer to Skull Kid. Tael and Tatl cut their bickering short to see what was going on, and all of a sudden, Skull Kid jumped up excitedly. "He picked 'dare'!"

As Link stood up, Skull Kid gave his trademark giggle. "I dare you to..."

He leaned in closer to Link, as did Tatl and Tael.

"...to sneak into the Stock Pot Inn and bring back something belonging to the hostess!"

Tael immediately protested, "Hey, that's not fair! He could just find something and bring it back, claiming it belongs to her!"

"Hmm..." Skull Kid mused. "Yes, perhaps I should make it more daring..." With a devious grin, he changed his original challenge. "Bring back a pair of her undergarments."

Even Tatl had to snicker at this provocation. Link wore a worried look but kept calm – he had conquered far more difficult challenges in the past...

At about high noon, Link strode into Clock Town. He had no problem reaching the Stock Pot Inn and heading up the stairs toward the manager's suite, where once again forgetful Anju had forgotten to lock the door. She seemed to be more forgetful after her marriage to Kafei, Link noted as he cautiously turned the doorknob and tiptoed into the room.

He had not been in the absent-minded hostess' room for some time, and being a boy he had no idea where to begin searching for the woman's lingerie. For all he knew, she didn't wear undergarments, though with the long, flowing skirt Anju always wore, it was safe to assume that she did. Link glanced around the room, his eyes falling first to the unmade bed. Lo and behold, there was something pink sticking out of the blankets...

Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be a pair of panties! Pink, lacy, satin panties that clearly belonged to Anju. Without a second thought, Link picked them up, placed them in his hat, and quickly exited the room.

No sooner did he step out the door than he was greeted by Tatl, who promptly asked, "Do you have it?"

In response, Link retrieved the frilly underwear from his hat. Tatl took a good look at the panties and then said, "All right, now let's get out of here before we get caught!"

Back in the Lost Woods, Skull Kid lay on his back on the grassy forest floor, staring at the sky and Tael floating overhead. When he saw the purple fairy joined by the white fairy, he rose to a sitting position, looking for Link in the distance. Sure enough, the boy in the green tunic was there, holding the pink panties.

"He did it," Tatl announced, and Link held out the undergarment proudly for his imp companion to see.

Skull Kid examined the taboo object. "You really did it," he chuckled, amazed that Link had actually managed to score a pair of undies from the inn manager's room. "You're amazing!"

"Now what do we do with that?" Tael asked.

Skull Kid was taken aback slightly. "I...I don't know," he stammered. "I don't want them." He turned to Link. "You can keep them, if you want."

"Or maybe," Tatl suggested, "he should put them back before Anju finds out they're missing."

Link nodded in agreement. He would have to put them back. Oh, the things that kid had to do...

"Wait – aren't we going to play 'truth or dare' anymore?" Skull Kid asked.

"I want to go next!" Tael exclaimed.

"No, I was supposed to go next!"

It seemed as though the arguing had begun all over again. With the arguing, of course, came Skull Kid focusing on Link again...but this time, the fairies noticed. Tael and Tatl glanced at each other, both getting the same crafty notion...

"Skull Kid!" Tatl called out. "Truth or dare?"

Skull Kid, always one to take a chance on the wild side, chose "dare."

Both fairies tried in vain to contain their giggling as Tael replied, "We dare you...and Link...to kiss."

Link almost jumped backward when he heard what was being asked of him. Skull Kid, on the other hand, merely lowered his head slightly in coyness. He wasn't all that adverse to the dare...

He slowly made his way up to Link. "Well," he remarked shyly, "it's only fair..."

Link, blushing feverishly, closed his eyes as Skull Kid leaned over slightly so that their lips made contact. It was a gentle, innocuous kiss, but it was enough to send Tael and Tatl into fits of shrieking, giddy hysteria.

Skull Kid pulled away quickly and turned to face the direction of the town. "Let's go," he said, beckoning the others to follow suit in the journey to return the borrowed underwear.

_To be continued in prompt #66 – Between the sheets!_


End file.
